


YMAS

by fueled by jokbal (camxand)



Series: Dat $tick [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Light Bondage, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxand/pseuds/fueled%20by%20jokbal
Summary: fuck that.





	1. it's dark, it's cold, it's winter

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks a lot to my friend who said "50 shades of Momo," and then i couldn't erase the idea so fuk u)
> 
> this is very fucked up, a very fucked up story with a fucked up writing and grammar - i think ima strangle myself

"She has a potential, a bright future, don't you think it's a little unfair for her!?"

"I know honey, I know. I should've never walked into this kind of lifestyle to begin with," he slowly pressed the bridge between his eyebrows as he tried to erase the guilt feeling that began to creep back into his nerve.

"Is there any way out? Cutting your finger, a billion dollars fine, a-"

"-torture to our own death of our entire family," he cut shortly, eyes closed and fingers now dancing around the glass of scotch. He took a sip of the burning liquid that slowly became tasteless in his tongue and continued, "to exit from this fucked up curse is to take out our entire family's life. It would be more unfair for everyone else." he swallowed another one, including his pride, "I hope she understands."

"I hope you burn in hell," she didn't hide her teary eyes anymore, and he knew that he couldn't be the weak one so he forced himself to not choke up and let a small bitter laugh instead, "I will,"

And that was it, wasn't it? That her life is over - at least her normal teenager life. She could never be normal again. Not with her role as the only capable daughter of Myoui family to execute dirty deals that worth millions on the table. Not with her role as the daughter of the financial advisor for the biggest crime syndicates in Japan. Not even when she ran away and studied her ass off in a prestige Korean university. Nothing can help her out from this hella of a mess situation, nothing but death itself. Mina slowly back away from the door and went to her room instead. Hugging her legs as she stared into nothing but darkness outside her window.

 

It's dark, it's cold, it's winter.

 

And she wished that everything was nothing but a nightmare.

 

 

 

~

 

 

It was that time of the month again: house overflown by strangers, people counting down loudly, then followed by an overly eager crackling noise that colour up the night sky. It lit up the darkness for only a moment, but long enough to warm the atmosphere that had drowned them with the winter breeze. Despite its warmness, Mina hated those things. She never once participated in Myoui's end of the year house party. Not until her parents forced her to anyway.

Not many people were invited to Myoui's end of the year party, just those who have a high position in the syndicate (alongside with some close friends of the family - but then again, most of them were under the same 'company'). The living room was mostly filled with the older generation, younger one spreading themselves in the backyard with beers in hand trying to grind their sweaty body to each other, until maybe… just… maybe… their loins were stimulated enough to take further action.

 

_fuck that._

 

Mina only crinkled in disgust, since the thought of human interaction rarely excites her let alone a sexy time in the bedroom. Maybe she thought about it once or twice as her hand slowly reaches down for her underwear, thinking about a specific blonde girl, but the action of it was never executed properly. She either too afraid to feel herself or was always interrupted by someone else. Still, she was eagerly walking around from one places to another - eyes darting carefully at her surrounding, trying to find that specific someone. Especially because that specific someone also happened to attend every Myoui's party.

 

Her eyes stopped at the buffet.

 

Her heart, coincidentally, skipped a beat too.

 

The blonde girl was standing in front of the buffet table, chin tilted up as if she was staring at the sky. When in fact, she wast dazed out looking at the lighting that hangs from one three to another. Chewing something one second at a time with her left hand dangling to reach for another bite. In all honesty, Mina was never the brave one. She never approached someone first. Especially not in this kind of event, filled up with monsters from all over Japan and Korea but something about her made her impulsively gravitates towards her.

 

"Hi," Mina shyly greet

 

"Hi," the other girl replied, seemingly not interested

 

"So, how do you find this party so far?"

 

"Food here is good,"

 

Mina let a little laugh out, "is it? glad you like it! I'm Mina by the way,"

 

"Momo,"

 

"So what brings you here? I think I see you in almost every Myoui's party,"

 

"Yeah, kinda forced to, you know?" she tried to smile with chubby cheeks that were filled with food,

 

_cute._

 

But before Mina could say anything else, her father cue her in. _What a great timing for another great speech_ , she thought. The red hair girl politely waved her goodbye as she proceed to the small stage at the centre of her backyard. Thankfully, she didn't have to deliver anything, she just had to stood there by her father side, listening to his speech - something about the future of the company, a little bragging of how Mina was a first class honour student in a finance and economic degree from a prestige Korean university, and how Mina will surely take a good care of the company. Sometimes she wished she could escape. Run away towards that blonde girl and continue their small talk. But Mina didn't see her in the crowd, and she didn't see her until the end of the party.

 

_Momo._

 

No last name or any other detail but she's happy to know her name.

 

She's glad that there's a chance of her seeing Momo again, even though she knew that she was forced to attend - for whatever reason.

 

For the first time in her life, she was glad that her father threw parties every six months.

 

Usually, she would feel suffocated how time moved fast and then bam she's hosting another party, but now, she cursed at the sky above her for making time move slower than it should be. Five more months until she can bump into that blonde girl again. Five more months until she can hear her raspy voice again. Five goddamn months until she can snap out from her daydream.

Her curvy figure and her scent lingered longer in her memory, wondering how her skin feels like or how that mouth tasted like. Mina unwinds a couple of times, not plunging into herself of course (the thought of it may excite her, but somehow she's too scared to do it) but rubbing it was more than enough to get her off. Usually, she does it in the comfort of her bed, but sometimes her hip itches and her mind interwind with sinful ideas. Frustrated not being able to touch herself in public, she would either steam it down or run towards the nearest bathroom. That day, she chose the later one.

Momo had been occupying her thoughts lately. Ever since she knows that Momo goes to the same dance academy with her, Mina kept purposely bumping into her. Even though Mina spent the majority of her waking hours on campus and not this art academy, she still managed to snatch of Momo's timetable through observation and light talks. Every now and then she would purposely be an hour early for her dance lesson just to see Momo finishing hers. Then she might take a glance at her, if she's lucky, they would talk. The thing was, it's not just a casual talk that Mina fantasised about. Sometimes it's something that required her to lock her bedroom door for a few minutes.

Usually, the thought came after they bump into each other or when Mina caught her dancing explosively into a beat or two. But this time, after a week not seeing that pretty blonde girl, Mina just had to let her frustration out. However, teasing her opening in the dancing academy's bathroom wasn't her first choice. But she swiftly flicked the door knob anyway and adjust herself comfortably before slipping her hand under her shorts.

Her mind started to drift wildly with the thought of Momo's skin pressed against her. Between those sinful thoughts and this dingy restroom, she secretly wished she could fuck her right now. Cramming two bodies into a small cubicle, spreading her legs for her with endless of kisses as she feels her dancer fingers inside of her. _Gosh, that's hot,_ she thought. Her hip begins to sway with the rhythm of her finger work while her other hand was covering her mouth. Because she knew, she couldn't scream when orgasm reached her body.

That was it.

She quickly cleaned herself, and after this she would run straight to her car and catches her afternoon classes. Funny how fate plays with her timing, instead, when she open that restroom door, a familiar face greeted her through the reflection of the mirror instead.

 

_fuck._

 

"H-hi Momo,"

 

Out of all the scenario in life, she had to meet Momo just after she came…. thinking about her. She just hoped her cheeks weren't red or she had to run again and lock herself inside a bunker or something. Good thing they didn't discuss further, just another casual talk as they exit the academy. It should've been Mina that was silent and stiff as a cold dead rock, but it was Momo instead. Mina, on the other hand, was the bubbly one, asking the other girl how her day was or how the new movie in the cinema was overrated,

"So here we are," Momo cut Mina shortly, as soon as they reached the front gate of the academy,

"Here we are...." Mina echoed, lingering through her thought before she tried to bring back the little small talk, "you need a lift?"

"Nah, it's okay - I'm waiting to be picked up," 

"Boyfriend?"

"Father,"

"Daddy," mina winked making an "O" face… seriously what the fuck was wrong with her today? well, couldn't be worse right? at least she didn't sing terror jr's song that goes _preach for me daddy, pray for the pussy_ or else she would've migrated to Antarctica and live with the penguins.

Momo choked on her own laugh - careful to not let it out, slightly grinning instead, "biological father, Minari~"

 

 _God, why are you so cute,_ Mina tried so hard to not smile like an idiot.

 

"You're dad usually picks you up? So your family lives here too?" Sana suddenly popped out of nowhere,

"Yeah nah, he's just visiting, I usually have a chauffeur but my father likes to drive me around when he's here," Momo dropped her gaze, brushing the back of her neck with her hand and continues, "Well, he's here, I guess I'll see you guys around?"

They exchange a polite goodbye, but Sana's eyes were still glued to the black Mercedes-Benz.

"She's a Hirai," she whispered loud enough for Mina to hear, sending a warning signal through her entire body.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Days passed and Mina still wouldbump into Momo on purpose, despite her best friend's warning. Momo seemed very friendly and cheerful person and touchy despite being a Hirai. At least, with everyone she's close with (yes, Mina may or may not have observed the girl during her dancing classes or when she saw her with friends at the mall).

The Hirai weren't that bad.

Her father seemed to be _a little bit overprotective_ and would visit her from time to time.

For example, there was a time when Sana pretended to be sick (because Mina begged her to, under one condition that she had to go out with her before her test next week) and left Momo with Mina alone to watch a movie. That was the first time Mina had scored a movie time alone with Momo. Usually, Momo would decline if it was just the two of them, but then again, Mina told her at the very last minute that Sana couldn't make it. Momo's father stood beside her until he saw that the person that his daughter hanging out with was just another girl.

Her dad was well built with short hair and death threatening eyes. His voice was deep but she knew his heart was deeper,

"Is this your new girlfriend, Momo?"

Mina just blushed by the simple question,

"Dad, you can go now," she pushed her father away,

"Wait…. is she a Myoui?"

"OK BYE DAD" Momo turned around to Mina and yanked her arm to move far far away from her father. Her father only mouthed, _take care_ and waved at them.

"So I like girls…." Momo spoke with a soft voice, slightly ducking her head to hide the obvious blush on her cheeks,

Mina squealed in silents and just nod in approval, not wanting to reveal that she too, like girls.

Especially the girl in front of her.

They would still hang out every now and then even after that movie incident, yet, Mina still couldn't break the great Hirai Momo's code: only stiff around Myoui Mina. Momo wasn't being rude or anything… she just…. kept her distance from Mina as if she was being careful…. so Mina thought: maybe Momo secretly despise her, and the only reason why she's been spending time with her was because Mina was Momo's boss and hence - she have to be nice. Who knows?

 

 

 

It didn't really bother her though cause Mina had always enjoyed the serenity of being alone with her thought anyway. Not to be rude, but sometimes the presence of other humans that potentially ruckus her little activities annoys her.

 

_God, she sounded like the biggest dickhead on earth._

 

So when Sana stood in front of her apartment door at approximately 10:15 pm, she wished that the world would just swallow her instead. It's not that she hated Sana, _heavens no,_ but it's fucking ten on a Thursday night and she was ready to hop onto her bed and read some book and listen to a mix tape of some acoustic songs.

"You promised me," Sana whined,

Mina blink not once but twice and pulled out the ancient Justin Bieber's "I don't recall," crap with Sana, but there's no used because Sana was already mix-matching a bunch of clothes together and threw it to Mina, "how about this? everyone would be cray for you for sure," she winked,

As a Myoui, she can't deny her best friend's request. Because she promised her. Because she's a Myoui and Myoui honours promises (alongside with trust and loyalty) above everything else.

"But why, clubbing? It's weekdays," Mina groan, wiggling out of her pyjamas and into a black seamless dress.

"That's the beauty of it! Besides, My test is on Monday, I'm cramming during the weekends,"

"Really? You sure? What about your party troops? Won't they drag you along,"

Sana laughed and shook her head, "we have a code. I already blocked them for the weekends,"

Here's the thing about Sana: she was majoring in computer science. A field filled with geeky girls and nerdy guys who jerks off to porn instead of going to a football game or any other social activities for that matter. Other than porn their other interest would be video games and coding, which another translation for huge ass nerd with no social life. So pretty much everyone in Sana's class was plugged into the wall. Sana had a party troop, though, people that she befriended with from different department, most of them were majoring in either law or some sort economic degree. Sana had invited Mina a couple of times but the girl always declined her politely. Which was funny because Mina was majoring in business and all of her classmate likes to party. Maybe they should just switch course instead.

 

"You drink too much,"

 

"Hey! I don't drink as nearly as much as I think that you think that I drink," she growled, "but then again, that's by my standard so you'll never know,"

 

It's not like Sana had a drinking problem, hell, she's pretty sure that every "normal" Japanese that turned legal could be diagnosed with alcoholism (esp if they go to a uni that throws a wild party). Not in Korea though, since they don't have an age limit. But both Sana and Mina had been living their entire life in Japan, so the taste of the first alcohol that Sana sipped kinda drugged her.

Mina, on the other hand, was never fond of drinking. She didn't like the taste or how it burns her throat and make her head dizzy while her stomach turns into a stormy sea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"When you said 'going out' I was hoping arcade or shopping or-"

 

"Clubbing," Sana smiled, wide enough to break her small face. How can she not? This would be the first time Mina stepped out into the dark. The nightlife always intimidated her somehow, which was funny because being in the yakuza meant that she had to deal with such things.

Sana would always say _'before I work in the dark, I would like to see the light,'_ and if the "light" meant loud music and cheap booze with some cigarette hands and pill-induced eyes, then Mina would rather be swallowed by the earth.

But not today.

Somehow the universe conspired with the god of fortune and pulled out a dark twisted humour: to place Mina in the same club with Momo.

That was the first thing she noticed.

Hirai Momo, sitting in the VIP section with a crowd that she did not recognise. Sipping her drink every now and then while laughing to whatever their conversation was, Mina couldn't help herself to glance over her _all. the. goddamn_. time. She didn't care that the girl next to her was being _waaay_ to touchy with Momo, she couldn't deny it stings a bit, but her vibe was so warmly radiant that it compensate the blonde's girl flirty behaviour.

 _Too touchy,_ she thought. Exactly like her best friend Sana with every living heartbeat in the club - winking to get herself a free drink and ditching them afterwards, jumping from one person to another before she could finally lay her hands on the hottest person she could find. (but Sana was beyond picky to settle for a real thing).

Sana had just escaped from the second person she flirted that night, pulling Mina to a different side of the dance floor.

 

"With all these drinks that surround us, you chose to stay thirsty,"

 

"That's the secret," she winked,

 

_secret of having multiple STDs, sure._

 

"Light up a bit will ya? Your baby girl had been checking you out, you know" Sana said nudging towards Momo's direction while still dancing around Mina. No, not _dancing,_ more like a mimic of an ancient ritual to called out devils or some shorts, because a moment later two guys started to dance around them. Grinding. Hanging on to her like a koala…. a sweaty koala that had been ran over by a truck, sure.

 

 _light up,_ Sana mouthed towards Mina.

 

So she did (acted like she was interested).

 

Eyes stole a quick glance at Momo.

 

Hold on, what was that? Did Mina just caught a little jealousy in the other girl's eyes. She smiled in disbelief, losing her mind with the idea of her skin against her own…. and somehow the gap between her and the koala guy shorten to few inches away. She turned her head again to the other girl's direction, eyes wandering…. no, following actually, and her body started to move as well. Not along with the beat to dance, but towards the restroom, where Momo had entered.

She went into one of the cubicles and flushed nothing, just to pretend that she had finished her duty. They came out at the same time and Mina just smiled at her,

"Hi, we meet again,"

"What a coincidence aha,"

"You're a regular here?"

"No - not really, this club is good on Thursday but I prefer the one on the main Itaewon road, it's still new though but it's pretty solid,"

of course Momo knew all the best club in Seoul. From the early established one to the newest one. _Of fucking course._ There's a slight _pang_ of jealousy in her chest, thinking how many nights she had spent sleeping and drinking at those sinner's ball.

Mina tried to hide it, though Momo quickly noticed the slight change in her eyes,

"You alright?"

"Yeah…." she snapped out of her imagination, "Yeah… I was just… wondering if we could be friends,"

"Uhm, Minari, we do hang out?" she raised a brow and let a little laugh out

"I know, but that's not what I mean. What I meant was," she step closer to her, "I want to get to know you more, like your fear and dreams, your thoughts and theories and everything else in between. You know?"

Momo shook her head, "I don't think it's possible,"

"Why not?" of course Mina knew why. They have a different position in the syndicate. While Mina holds the more superior position and was almost untouchable by the law and other syndicates, Momo on the other hand, was nothing but a daughter of a mob enforcer. It's a high ranking as well, but her lI've was still far more dangerous than Mina's. Maybe Momo didn't want to drag Mina to that hellhole, maybe Momo was embarrassed by her family's lower ranking in the syndicate (or maybe Momo hated her guts but was just being nice to her because of their ranking - but Mina pushed that thought), regardless - Mina didn't care. She wanted to get close to her.

 

"It will destroy you," Momo finally said, eyes lowered down

 

"Try me,"

 

Momo didn't buy Mina's gummy smile and sparkling eyes, instead Momo only slipped a bitter laugh into the thin air, "how about we try your level of alcohol tolerance instead?"

Before Mina could agree, Momo dragged her outside, sitting in a more private room. She hesitated at first but Momo told her to relax and pulled out ' _you said you want to get to know me'_ card at her. Originally they wanted Sana to join them, but Mina caught her figure leaving the place with some good looking human being. Sana always said that her favourite hungover food was doughnuts, and now Mina finally understood why Sana loves to go to _dunkin' whorenut_  so much after a night out.

 

 

"So, what do you usually drink? And let me be specific: alcoholic drink,"

 

Mina just shyly shook her head and gestured _I don't know._

 

Momo was nice enough to introduce (more like buy her the entire night) her with some drinks. Starting with cider, beers, then gin and cola (Momo hated it, she liked gin and tonic though), then to something with a cute name like tequila sunrise and grapetine (not appletini, but grape - and somehow Mina finds it cute), to something weird like _sex on the beach_ and _blow jobs_. Momo didn't really want Mina drink the hard liquor, but Mina wanted to impress Momo so they begin taking shots.

 

Tequilla. Vodka. Whiskey.

 

Mina almost ordered something called flaming shot but Momo had to bribe the bartender to not give her that.

 

She couldn't really recall that last three shot that she took, _something about voodoo or Russian black,_ but there was one shot that she remembered vividly: jagerbomb.

 

As much as Mina hated to admit, she liked the bitter-sweet taste of that tiny mixed drink, like a bubblegum dropped into a sanitizer (not really). It stings less in her throat and her nose didn't feel like it was burning. As much she wanted to strangle Sana earlier, she would like to thank that girl too, for bringing her out tonight. To thank her for hitting on Momo so hard, harder than the bass drop of the songs that played in the club.

"If you weren't tied into this goddamn hell of a mess" Mina slurred out, "where would you want to be? or do?"

Momo scratched her chin, "Dance,"

"Dance?"

"Yeah, dance. Be a dancer. Like… I mean it doesn't matter anyway - I can't choose that path" she shrugged still plastering a smile, "I'll give anything to be a dancer… even a stripper will do," her eyes somehow became weary,

"Hey - hey," Mina lift her chin up, gazing into her eyes before chuckling, "you can strip for me." she giggled again, " **the only time that I['](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8666347)d ever call you mine** is when you're a stripper,"

Momo blushed, "wow, you're drunk,"

"Youse is no?"

Momo just shook her head and laughed, "no sir - sober as fuck," she stood up, reaching for the other girl's arm and grabbed her by the waist, "let's get you back at home now, shall we?"

"Daddy Momo take a good care of me,"

Momo's ear perked a bit, slightly getting as red as her face, but she was trying to suppress a wild pulse and shook it off. "take my car, my chauffeur will drop you home,"

"What about you, beautifuuuuul hmmm~"

"I'll holla a cab for myself,"

When her car arrived, Momo gently put her into the backseat and told the driver where to go. It's not that Momo had been stalking her, she knew her address in Korea for security reason. She even knew Sana's place as well. After all, she's the _hit man_ of the company, if anything goes wrong with those two girl, her head will be chopped afterwards. She should've gone with her but she knew that her driver was more than capable of handling the situation.

Mina nudged slightly, with her eyes lid half open, mumbling something but Momo was fluent in drunk language so she managed to catch what the other girl had slurred out, "Momoring~ do you hate me?"

 

Momo stood still.

 

She smoke in the cold February air before answering the drunk girl in front of her,

 

"I don't exactly hate you, Myoui. I….. _desire_ you,"

 

 

 

 

 

_it's dark, it's cold, it's winter._

 

 

_oh how she wished it was only winter._


	2. dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo was slightly horny for Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter filled with uh (the thought of) "sexy time" (with someone) because idk how to write an actual chapter.  
> so if this was a musical album, this is like, a prelude? (damn i need a dictiOnary pls halp)

_Momo wants Mina to bend down, spread her legs, and moan her name… so… bad…_.

 

She wanted to taste every inch of her, with her hands softly roam around her delicate skin.

 

Or maybe, watch her being fuck by someone while they maintain a seductive eye contact.

 

It's equivalently thrilling for her.

 

But she preferred watching rather than plunging herself into the action. Hell, it's like an addiction to her - she could go all day, maybe even weeks doing a netflix series marathon. She can easily be found glued to her seat to enjoy the story in front of her as long as the images were moving (except horror), including porn. She discovered that sinful motion picture at the tender age of 10. At 15, she knew the act of lust was better to be watch as a live show rather than from a TV screen.

And she never looked back.

From time to time, she would hire someone to be fucked by her toys (or be fucked by someone else). She never touched them, she just watched them whimpering, moaning for her name, and trembling with the waves of climax.

Mina was no different. No one can deny how beautiful she was. How gentle her touches and words were. Momo intended to break that. She wanted to ignite the wild side in her… well, at least in bed. So when the thought of her getting dripping wet for her came to her mind, she didn't push it away. Though she should've buried her dirty mind since she was her boss, but dammit Momo was really desperate for the other girl's moan, wanting to feel her fingers coated with Mina's wetness.

 

hold the fuck on, what?

 

Momo. Wanted. To. Feel. Her.

 

To feel someone for the first time. 

 

No… she shook her head. She _didn't want to feel her_ , she corrected herself: she wanted to watch her engaging in some sexual act. Yes, that's right, her head was probably experienced short-circuit crisis and jumbled out things. What her head meant was Momo wanted to watch Mina touching her tight cunt (after all, girls like her was probably a virgin, right? if not, then good - better, that means Momo didn't have to teach her anything and maybe she would agree with other things she had in mind, like humping something - a pillow or even a dildo, _fuck,_ even better: a double-ended dildo).

 

_Hell._

 

She wanted to watch her being blindfold while getting heavily pound, restrain her movement with handcuffs and see her body arches for more. She wanted to watch her soft skin glittering in sweat and her eyes fluttering in lust. Dripping cum and moaning for her name instead of that _fucker_.

 

_Cum for me while you're fucking them. Thrust your hips, feel his cock inside of you._

 

There was a slight pause.

 

Momo was conflicted.

 

There was a surge wave of bitterness - a hatred (or maybe jealousy?), washing her every time she thought about Mina being fuck by someone else.

 

Momo may love her porn, but ever since Mina came into the picture, she thought of throwing it off for the real deal. She blamed it on the night of the party. Goddammit, the tight race seamless slip dress she wore last night still pinned deeply in her brain. _God, who made that long-ass-name for a goddamn dress anyway?_ it's longer than the time she needed to be turned on. But Momo saw her dancing with a guy at the club, and Momo saw them being an inch apart, and Momo saw them flirting. So what's the chance of Mina being remotely close to being a gay fish?

 

_Stop that, Hirai._

 

Why was she over thinking that? Mina was ~~(technically)~~ her boss and Momo was afraid that Mina will chop her head off if she knew that she fantasised her in bed…. that she have a _different desire_ in bed. Plus, she still hasn't figured out what _she wants._ What it meant for her head to spin in angst. It wasn't because the hangover that never kicked in (because let's be honest here, she had an alcohol tolerance of a German man -or Irish guy but that doesn't matter anyway), it was something else.

 

_Seriously._

 

_What the fuck is going on!?_

 

Whatever it was, she hoped she can clear her mind by the end of the day, because her last class was approaching and dance performance class had always been her escape for everything.

 

(Especially because Momo usually bumped into Mina, but she'll deny her thumping heart and tries to avoid making any contact with the younger girl)

 

So maybe, after her last dance class, maybe she'll find an answer.

 

Or maybe, something magical will happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_["Want you, yes I do_

_Bet you never knew it_

_Think you'd suit me fine_

_Want you all the time_

_& now I'm dreaming of you"]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just dont know how to write anything tbh


	3. we can make love (we can we can just fuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina was slightly horny for Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter filled with uh "sexy time" because idk how to write an actual chapter pt.2
> 
> it's like a prelude/preview for the real deal
> 
>  
> 
> also, please don't be a dick about it, I wrote it in one go lol will I ever edit this chapter? who knows I hope you enjoy it anyway HAHAHA okbyeloveyou

Mina didn't know how or when did they get to that room, but she didn't care because Momo was kissing her so hard that she was sure her lips were going to tear up at any given moment.

She ran her tongue over Momo's lips a few times, tracing the outline of it before moving to her ear and nibbled it. Then she swift to her neck…. collarbone…. but before she could go down further, Momo stopped her, "not so fast princess," she cupped her face and kiss her again.

Hand travelling further down, Mina's body tensed up a little when Momo's finger brushed against her hips. She lifted the younger girl's left leg and gently pushed it against the wall while she erases the gap between them. A moan leaked from her mouth as Momo started to press their hips together, rocking back and forth to receive the maximum friction. She wanted more. Feel her skin against her own, oh how she wished that Momo would just take off her damn pants off already so she could feel her bare skin.

But instead, Momo's hand gently slid over her shoulder, unzipping Mina's black dress. Mina grinned instead as her dress fell, exposing her body. Momo was such a teaser and Mina was losing her patient. She just want to feel the older girl's tongue poking her little friend downstair, and she wants her to do it for a long time with varying speeds, pressure and tongue movement, until she couldn't hold her breath to yelled out - a cue of an intense orgasm, but that's just another word for _keep going_ until she finally reach orgasm. Even so, she's not ready to put her clothes back on.

But Hirai wasn't doing that, she just kept her lips on the younger girl.

Desperate for an action, Mina made the first move with her fingers finding its way over Momo's hips. Playing with the button of her jean and cheekily went under it. Momo gasp, breaking their kiss and exposing her slender sexy neck. Mina was indeed an opportunist, she used that opportunity to suck her neck. Sucking and licking and kissing while her fingers toying with the lace of her panties. It was merrily thicker than a spider web, but they were pink and she was wet and that's all the red hair girl really gave a damn about.

 

Well, that and getting those damn underwear off.

 

Now it was her time to tease the other girl.

 

But before she could enjoy the show, Momo already fought for dominance.

 

"Turn around," Momo softly whispered in her ear as she pushed her back against the wall.

 

Mina was already drenched, she was so ready that Momo could easily slide in and out of her pretty pink cunt.

 

But Momo likes to play games and she likes to tease Mina.

 

So instead, Momo move her fingers to trace Mina's valley - circling over her clit. A little dip, until Mina begged her, " _please Momo - inside,"_ grabbing her wrist to plunged it into her. 

 

"Beg for it," Momo smirked breath still heavy behind Mina's ear, nibbling it softly,

 

"Plea-," though she already stuffed by her before she could finish her word, slowly at first and then faster. She had 2 fingers coating with her juices already plunged inside of her.

 

Mina's hip rock erratically as Momo's fingers begin to circle _the right spot_ with her thumb, though the added simulation made it somewhat difficult for Momo to concentrate her pace to match hers with Mina's. But Momo didn't care because what came out of that quiet girl's mouth was turning the crap out of Hirai.

 

"Momo…" she said, breathless as Momo went faster "I'm gonna…,"

 

Momo kissed her the shell of her ear to silence her a little, "no… not yet,"

 

It went on fairly fast and somewhat a blur. It was good, she was pretty sure that it was _fucking_ good. Momo was on top of her now, her head was thrown back as she bucked her hips and grind their wet clit together. Between Momo's perfectly sculpted body and heavy breath, Mina wants nothing more than to touch those perky breasts that bounce up and down as she thrust her hips against her own. But instead, her wrist was caught up with a cold metal that restrained her movement so Momo took an advantage of that and began to caressing one breast with her hand and mouth was already playing with the other.

 

"Fuck, fuck, Momo, **fuck, _oh go-"_** even Mina was surprised by the amount of swear word she had muffled out.

 

But then, the friction stopped and there was no weight against her body.

 

Mina's eyes quickly opened when she felt coldness against her skin. She saw Momo's back towards the door, "Momo, please-," Mina let some of the cries slip out, "I-I'm so close,"

 

Momo only chuckled at the end of the room and came back with…. _what the fuck is that?_

 

Mina didn't know such thing exist. She heard about dildo before, a toy to pleasure oneself, hell - it would be a lie if she said she never look it up on the internet for the price. But it wasn't just a dildo, it was dangled just below Momo's hip, like a strap on.

 

_Oh._

 

It's like an experiment, considering that it was Mina's first time doing anything other than teasing herself under her shorts. It was obviously clear that Momo had more experience than her, because, _duh,_ a yakuza party girl - clubbing (and fucking) was like a day school for them.

In all honesty, she would rather have Momo's finger deep inside of her instead of a synthetic skin that looked like a deflated jelly beans. She could only imagine how cold the thing was. But this was Momo. The same Momo that had been spinning around her head since the day she saw her (which was, frantically, ages ago - year 9!). The same Momo that had quirky jokes and made Mina's heart jump. The same Momo that has a crazy and powerful dance move.This was Momo, after all.

 

Hirai Momo.

 

Momo can waltz into her bedroom with any toys she wants and Mina would still let the blonde girl fuck her good.

 

Momo let the weight of her body fall against the younger girl, slowly teasing her opening _again_. Pulling a little smirk, the tip of the synthetic skin touches her lip and she felt a rush - like a winter breeze as Momo spread her legs more.  The cold bump of the strap on is nice against Mina's leg, and it’s even nicer when one of Momo's hands drifts down Mina's body, touching her soft waist to pull her closer. Mina loved it when Momo does that. It was as if being skin to skin wasn't enough. Mina was about to say something but Momo started to kiss her again, pressing their breast together all hot and heavy while Momo's hip keeps moving to pleasure Mina.

The wet sound of skin slapping against one another echoed through the room. Momo's hips thrust harder and harder, pushing Mina's back into the bed. It wasn't enough that their hard nipples brushed against each other. Mina was _desperate_ to touch Momo, wrist slowly bruising against the handcuff as she tried to break through it. As if Momo knew what's on the other girl's mind, she reached for Mina's breast and start pulling and twisting her nipples without warning, making Mina gasp and moan in between their making out.

 

" _Fuck_ Momo," she harshly whispered, "Momo I'm gonna-"

 

_be late._

 

Mina opened her eyes, turning her alarm clock off and squeezed her eyes again for a second before getting out of bed.

Cursing herself for even dreaming of having sex with a Hirai.

 

 

.

.

.

.

She didn't care, though.

 

She needs to do something about this.

 

She _will_ do something about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_["So we can make love_

_Or We can just fuck_

_We can get romantic, dirty dancing_

_Feel my hands until the sun comes up"]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how to write a smut 101 with FueledByJokbal:
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> you don't


	4. kiss the devil (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is trying to pursue the love of her life by binding herself into a contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I originally plan to do a 4 chapter story but figured would dissect it into more since one chapter could create a novel itself (not really, I'm just joking, but seriously).
> 
> Anyway, idk if anyone actually read this or follow up but if you do wow thanks???? I'll give you a cookie if I can, but man shipping would probably be expensive so *virtual hug* thanks for the kudos and comments too, greatly appreciate it :')
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I changed the title. I swap it with [2yeon's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9892547/) because I think it suits better this way.
> 
> Anyway I'll stop rambling now,  
> happy reading.

_it's friday i'm in loveeee_

Oh how she wished she could sing along to the radio but right now her head spins really fast and her mouth tasted like sin and it feels like even if she took a lifetime supply of aspirin - she would still feel like a complete shit.

Walking to her bathroom has never been a challenge either. She felt like she was…. floating. Floating peacefully would've been nice, but she experienced high rapid turbulences. Like stormy waves repetitively propelling her thin body. She wondered how Sana managed to function after a heavy night out, because all these years that she had been nearly poisoned to death by alcohol, somehow she still managed to topped all of her classes. Which was funny because Sana's daily work required long hours of staring contest with a bright screen while she pondered her brain to crack some code. In which raised a further question for Mina, because her eyes were killing her and she wasn't even sure she should be driving. Not only it burns, but it somehow felt so tight that it stings and felt like it had been replaced by fuckin roofing nails instead. _Damn, is this how a hangover feels like?_

 

 

They say people handle hangover differently. Mina didn't know where to start, but she was starving. She usually doesn't eat carbs in the morning (or anything, really), but she's been stuffing a lot of fries, bacon, and eggs that could feed an entire nation of China. The hunger slowed down, but the headache didn't. Her head hurt so much it felt like it was going to crack open, spilling anything that she had left. It was probably empty anyway because she was pretty sure that her brain was somewhere in her room when she had agreed to go clubbing with Sana.

 

 _"I…. desire you,_ " her eyes suddenly cracked wide open instead.

 

wait, WHAT.

 

Who did she say that to? or did someone said that to her?

 

When she closed her eyes, a sweet smell of vanilla tickled her nose and she caught a strain of blonde hair vividly running through her head.

 

_holy fuck._

 

_Hirai._

 

 

 

 

 

Mina never skipped a single class before but she decided that it was a good time to break that habit. Instead of going to her usual 8 am "international finance" lecture, she went to an arcade instead. The building looked like it's about to collapse with a soft blow, but the machine was a top notch. Rumour has it the quality had decreased ever since the previous owner had passed away, but in Mina's opinion, it was still the best. She wanted to murder some bastard and jail time wasn't an option so she turned to time crisis instead. In the process, she could only picture Sana's face on the screen and keep aiming for the head.

 

_headshot. headshot. head-_

 

"FUCK MISSED IT," she slammed the gun and let out a frustration growl, she missed out on 100% accuracy just by a little.

 

"Mina you alright?" someone popped up from behind her,

 

Mina didn't really know her but they both shared a class or two. Unlike Mina, Nayeon was actually a criminology and psychology major and the only reason why they're in the same class was because it was a fucking business-psychology crap (something like corporate psychology or whatever). Mina was curious. Nayeon were famous for being a technophobe and didn't seem like a gamer.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Stuff, playing and maintaining,"

"YOU maintain this place?" Mina asked in shock, though eyes still glued to the screen, index finger pulling the trigger furiously,

"Surprise, surprise! I know I'm kind of 'ancient' when it comes to technology but I know these machines very well,"

Mina didn't say anything and just gave her a little nod. Nayeon soon left her alone to continue murdering Sana virtually. After awhile Mina decided to head back and grab some lunch on the way. Before she could leave the place, Nayeon shot her with another question, "so you know that Hirai girl?"

 

_what._

 

"I saw you guys leaving the club,"

 

_wait, what._

 

Mina scrunched her nose, an automatic respond when she's trying to think hard, because what was the point of her asking this silly question anyway. But then Mina thought, she could be a cop undercover, a bouncer, OR she could be interested in Momo. But she doubted the last one because her voice sounded careful and distraught.

"Not really, more like an acquaintance," she tried to smile,

Nayeon nodded, sounding more low and flat this time, "I won't be associating with that Hirai girl if I were you,"

 

 

 

 

What the fuck was that all about? She couldn't possibly know that Momo was part of yakuza. Not this soon anyway, they're still "clean" even though they were already interning every now and then but they all work behind the scene anyway. Even with the fact that Momo's father was a mob enforcer, but he only pulled some strings from behind. Mina lost track of time but she had been sitting in McDonald's parking lot for hours.The sky wasn't the brightest that day, in fact, it had been raining for the past hours. Dark, fuzzy, and gloomy. Like Mina's thought right now. The headache slowly disappeared but only to be replaced by Nayeon's simple statement:

 

_I won't be associating with Hirai if I were you._

 

The word spun a thousand times in her head. They say that the weather can affect one's mood, and damn straight they were right. The slow depressing instrumental songs that she had been playing didn't help either. Mina had been playing the song caravan on loop. Despite the heavy trumpet sound, she could only focus on the sound of cymbal crashing one after another.

 

_Frustrated._

 

All she could feel.

 

She was frustrated because she really really wanted to pursue whatever she's feeling for Hirai, though she knew by now chance was really low because of that little "I desire you" incident, and second, she was frustrated because of Nayeon. Mina then laugh bitterly, asking herself so what if Nayeon knows? Sooner or later, she'll know anyway, since she's majoring criminology crap.

The day grew older and she realised she had missed out on all her classes and Sana been spamming here with 12 texts and 20 miscall. She stomps the gas and drove her car through the rain, speeding up to the dance academy. Maybe dancing will clear her mind. Typically Mina would be an hour early. The reality was, she was 15 minutes late. Either Sana was really nice to wait for her or she just really like flirting with this junior that she forgot the time. Mina quickly walked towards her and pulled her jacket and mouthed sorry to the poor kid. Sana just waved her goodbye. It was a quick blur of dancing. Mina could barely recall what they did, her body was completely on autopilot, and soon the Japanese girls were in Mina's car again, heading for some Mexican takeaway.

"Why do people post group picture on Tinder?" Sana said, eyes still locked onto her phone screen, scrolling left and right for every picture she came across, "like is it a free promotion? buy one get four kind of thing???"

"Anyway-" Sana finally put her phone down, eyes now watching car passes by

"-what do you know about Hirai Momo?" Mina cut off,

"Seriously?"

The red hair girl nodded.

"I- I won't be too friendly with her if I were you, other than business matter, of course."

"She looks harmless,"

"She's a yakuza,"

"We all are, Sana." she paused, taking a glance on Sana before returning her sight to the road, "dirty work or not, we are just like her,"

"You know that they can't throw us in jail, unlike Hir-"

"Sana. Please. I know the consequences, do it as if this is your first mission please?"

There was a hint of desperation in her voice. It was obvious that Sana was trying so hard to avoid the topic but Mina kept pressing her to give in. Sana knew that her best friend had taken an interest in the blonde girl, but when Mina spills out some details about her drunken night, she can only let a growled frustration out.

"Not that I'm a stalker, but Nayeon was right." Sana finally pulled her laptop from her bag, typing some information that she had saved earlier, "She's….. well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, give me your best shot FBI,"

The Minatozaki family were basically the brain of the syndicate. They hold so many data and can get any information they need. They were also the people that planned out strategies of the syndicate movement, blackmailing and hacking database in the process. Little did Mina know, Sana actually did some research before hand, not that she was a creep or anything, but she felt like it was her duty as Mina's best friend to make sure that she won't get hurt. Which was impossible, because, duh, yakuza. So Sana pulled out the folder and open the data, scrolling up and down, flicking through pages, spitting details about Hirai Momo. Where she grew up, her family asset, her psychological evaluation, her-

"Ok, ok that's _very_ interesting, I can do that with her later you know on our first date,"

"Then what _do you_ want to know, really?"

"If…. she's…. you know…. if she's into girls,"

"oh honey sweetie baby, where do I begin?" she cleared her throat, "not only into girls, she's wild baby girl. From what I know, she has never been in a relationship, but she has this contract, like a fucking contract."

"What do you mean?"

"A contract. To fuck. I don't know exactly what's in it, but I smell crazy shit. She pays crap load of money for girls that are willing to sign the contract,"

 _handcuffs and blindfold_ , Mina thought back to her dream last night and she didn't mind any of that.

"She's fucked up I tell you. Beyond fucked up,"

"Didn't you once fucked this one guy in the ass with a strap on…. that was strap onto your forehead? With cakes and confetti… like…. I don't fucking remember the details cause it was pretty fucked. So you're fucked up too?"

"I mean…. well, technically, no,"

"Hypocrite," Mina scoffed,

"In a sense that we are all fucked up, yes. But I don't pay people to fuck me," she paused, scratching her head for a second, "-I'm not saying prostitution is wrong, people get into an uncomfortable situation in a given pressure and are forced to survive by selling their bodies, like that chick in _eleven minutes!_ and you know there's this saying _'to the moralist prostitution does not consist so much in the fact that the woman sells her body, but rather that she sells it out of wedlock'_ "

Mina rolled her eyes, here we go again. Sana quoting random stuff to appear more intellectual, so Mina chimed in instead, " _'-and if all womankind banded together and took the male path, the world would turn into one huge brothel.'_ " Mina quoted one of her favourite novels, "I get it. Don't act with lust, women's brain is in their head while men's brain is in their dick blah blah blah what's your point in telling me this Sana?"

"My point is, **promise** me you won't uh take further action on this? You said it yourself, to not act upon your lust, rather with your brain up in your head,"

Mina only answered her with a low hum.

She can't promise her best friend anything.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

**How you get the girl[.](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1213019/how-you-get-the-girl-mina-momo-twice-mimo-saida)**

 

Was the only justification that Mina had for standing in front of the Hirai's headquarter in Korea. They may have not officially inaugurated yet, though they serve as acting CEO in their respective company. Mina too had her own office. Her rooster was 3x a week for approximately 6-8 hours a day. That was a lot of time commitment, considering Mina was a full-time university student and also attend classes in some dance academy. Unlike Hirai Inc., Mina's office was on top of her apartment building. Her father disapproved it at first, but Mina fought that it would be more convenient for her. Soon afterwards, Sana moved to Mina's apartment building and their office was then integrated together.

 

 _It's how you get the girl,_ Mina.

 

She tried to justify her action again.

 

Her watched clocked six when the secretary called her out,

 

"Ms Hirai will see you now,"

 

So Mina followed her from behind. They entered the elevator and the pretty secretary immediately pushed the button. Not a level or two, apparently, Momo's office was on the 20th floor. As soon as the elevato made the _ding_ sound, the door slid open and the lady gestured her to move forward. Mina walked along the hallway that was decorated with typical Japanese painting and poem and she recognised some of them.

At the end of the hall, there was a door with "HM" plastered on it.

Mina was about to knock but the door slid open instead.

The room had a lot of sunspace from the high full wall windows that look so fragile and thin. At one point Mina thought of all the accidents that could occur by leaning on those windows. It would be such a pleasant view looking through Seoul's city light but Mina was more stunned by the blonde girl behind the desk. Up in a ponytail and low cut v that perfectly exposed her cleavage. Mina gulped at the sight of this, especially when Momo lifted her head up, making an eye contact with her.

"Ah, Myoui. Please, have a seat." she gestured her to the chair in front of her, "Myoui Mina, a first class honour student in the national top university, how can I help you today?"

Mina just fidgets with her hand, looking down.

"I'm here regarding the opening,"

Momo lifted her brow, "what opening? Don't you have your own company to take care of?"

Mina finally lift her head and look Momo in the eyes,

"No… not that _kind_ of opening," she lowered her voice, leaning forward, "I know you hired girls to….. fuck, Hirai. I'm here for _that_ opening."

Taken aback, Momo suppress a wave of shock that surging her body, building up a heat between her thigh, "That escalated quickly," she said letting a light cough out from her throat, "now why would you come to me for such thing? You're not exactly poor - hell, you are a _Myoui_."

Mina just shrugs off, "you don't have to know my reason, I'm here to ask you about your fucking arrangement, Hirai. So tell me, what a girl have to do to please you and I'm not leaving until you spoil me with your dirty thoughts. Spare no details, Hirai. I have a lifetime supply of holy water,"

Mina was slightly irritated by the tapping sound that Momo made with her finger to the desk. Though that wasn't the only thing that annoys the crap out of her, rather, it was the older girl's unfazed face with a crooked smile, as if she was judging the crap out of her. Mina would really love to punch her stupid lips hard…. with her lips…..

"I don't know if I can make this deal with you,"

"Aren't I not attractive enough for you?"

"Oh no… no… not that…"

"Why then? Is it because I hold an upper position?" raising her tone an octave higher.

Mina saw the shifting change in her face, and Mina knew straight away why the girl was slightly reluctant.

 _Get fucked_ , mina muttered.

"I just think that a girl like you shouldn't be bound to a contract like this. Surerly the market isn't that hard, right? With a face and brains like yours-"

Mina cleared her throat, "well listen here you little shit, I'm not here to get a free lecture on how I should live my life or what kind of relationship I should be having. I'm here because I want to and I see no problem between us doing such contract even **IF** we are officially sitting in this asshat throne of a syndicate," Mina paused, trying to read the other girl's eyes, "because I do know fucking well how we roll behind these tables, I know damn well how _our_  lifestyle going to be, and let me remind you that even our parents are one of those unfaithful bastards who dance the night away and sleep in beds that we never know of. Now are you going to keep baffling and usher me to the exit without any paper, or are you gonna treat me like a client and use me the way we both want you to?"

"Bold and persistent," Momo lean back to her chair, "I like that," after they exchange a few glance, Momo finally stood up and went to a cabinet, pulling some files from it, as she walked back to her seat, Mina can only admire her beauty. The black jumpsuit that perfectly hugged her curvy body, even though the side of the room that Momo walking to were pretty dim, so Mina can only saw her silhouette. Momo then pushed a thick ass paper in front of Mina,"well then, I'll cut to the chase. Firstly, you won't be touching me and neither will I. In fact, I will only be watching you," she paused, clearing her throat, eyes firmly glared at Mina as if she was telling her that it's not too late to back off. "Everything will be explained in that paper. We can discuss what we can do and what we cannot do, your limit, safe code and so on so forth after you read the contract. You have my number, correct? At least, my business number, therefore, you could shoot me any text whenever you're ready. Salary will be discussed later, alongside the trial, just to give you a taste of what you're about to get into." Momo's eyes were still burning towards Mina, she could feel it until the back of her skull, "you may leave," Momo went back to her paper, but Mina was stunned. Very professional. Different from Hirai Momo she knows in the party, in the club, in the cinema. Mina was reluctant to leave so she swallowed a lump in her throat,

"Can I have a little taste now," more of a demand rather than a question.

Momo paused. Dropping her pen. Pulling a little smile from the corner of her mouth,

"Eager are we?"

Mina just smiled.

 

 

They exit the building and went to Momo's penthouse instead. The room to do their business wasn't inside some lairs or dungeon, rather, it was situated next to Momo's movie room. The room itself was decorated with nothing but clean white paints. Mina suddenly shudders by the emptiness and coldness of the room. Everything in the room was white as snow, from the linoleum floor to the king size bed, to the cabinet and shag carpet in front of the door.

"Please don't hold yourself back, this room is fully on soundproof," Momo said as she gestured her to take her clothes off, turning around instead when Mina begin to take her shirt off. Then it hits her: she has never done anything remotely close to intimate alone time with anyone. That wasn't the only thing that she was worried about. What if Momo doesn't like her body? What if she found her down south wasn't pretty? what if-

"Mina are you alright?" Momo seemingly asked, with her back still facing Mina,

"I - uh," she inhaled, carefully let out a steady breathing, "I'm just a little nervous,"

"I can sense that. We can just cancel it-"

"NO!" Mina half shouted, dropping her pants to the ground, "what I meant was…. before we start, I would like you to know something. This is actually my first time,"

"You mean, first time doing such contract?"

Mina shook her head off, but then she forgot that Momo still hasn't turned around, "no," she gulped her pride, sitting down on the bed "I'm done, you can turn around,"

Momo did turn around and Mina automatically brought her arm to cross her bare chest, "this would be my **first** time," mina said again, emphasising on the word "first" hoping Momo would take a hint,

"You mean, first time doing it with a girl?"

Mina's face was reddened, dropping her gaze on the floor "I… never done it with anyone actually,"

"You're a virgin?" she tilted her head slightly, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Mina just shyly nod.

"Ok,"

Was all that Momo said.

She approached the girl, instructing her to just lay down. Momo took Mina by the wrist and tied them at the edge of the bed board. Mina was pretty damn sure that the room was freezing cold, but somehow, Momo's touched warms her entire body. She could feel the other girl's eyes undressing her -Mina knew she was already naked, but she felt like she was being judged-, scanning her body from top to bottom and Mina automatically stiffened her legs as she crossed it.

"You're covering a very important view there, Myoui," Momo said as she slid her fingers from the younger girl's wrist to her thigh. "Lesson number one, be confident of your own body. Like a beautiful art, it shouldn't be covered," she softly said as she spread Myoui's legs apart. Mina flinched. Eyes fluttered, halfway close. She didn't know how but she was already drenched. Maybe the thought of the older girl's hand roaming around her body since she sat at that goddamn office had turned her on a little, but she knew that she was more desperate to feel Momo's lean fingers between her inner thigh. But instead, the blonde girl's finger travel to her ankle and wrapped it with another padded cuff.

 

 

 

In all honesty, Momo never touched her _toys_. But she didn't want to address Mina as one nor can't deny herself wanting to touch her. As soon as Mina finished undressing, she tied her up into the bed, careful to not hurt her. _Why was she being extra gentle with her?_ She usually, _literarily_ , treat them like some disposable item. It wasn't helping the fact that her hand somehow slid against Mina's bare skin. From her wrist to her ankle, her fingers slowly danced, doing a little twirl and it coiled up in her brain. A burning desire starts to erupt within herself.

Maybe because Mina was a Myoui, or because she looks so delicate… and fragile… and soft…

Momo could see she was already leaking. Without a second thought, she gave a quick lick of her index finger and slide it inside of her. The wall around her finger was really stiff and hard for Momo to penetrate, but she was patient and gentle enough that within a few slow little stroke, she found herself already buried knuckle deep.

 

"Fuck, you're so tight," she whispered.

 

Her sense said that she was not supped to touch her but her fingers say otherwise.

 

One became two.

 

The younger girl didn't say anything, though a low moan escaped from her mouth every now and then, eyes closed and hands trying to grip on air.

 

"Oh my god, Momo _ah-_ " Mina whimpers, straining against her cuffs

 

 _Oh my god Momo_ , she snapped.

 

Momo made an eye contact with her and she realised she was supposed to watch her being heavily fuck with a machine. So she pulled out quickly and turn around,

 

"Shall we begin?" she licked her finger, tasting the other girl for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHY I DECIDED TO CUT IT OFF THERE!?!!!! BECAUSE OF THE SEXY TIME!!!!
> 
> I don't know why I'm kinda shy to publish it lol


	5. kiss the devil (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is (secretly) kinky. Momo is (secretly) kinky. They kink(ed) up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this (whole story) is just basically porn with plot(holes), why did I even ask if I should post it? lol
> 
> also the layout is off idk why ima fix that later (alongside with the grammar and everything in general)

"Shall we begin?" Momo licked her finger. She then disappeared again from her line of sight and came back with a box of metal with an attach rubber stick at one side.

 

_what the fuck is that?!_

 

She lifted her head slightly to see the weird looking thing. The other girl was busy setting up and Mina could feel it was being drawn closer to her opening,

"Don't be scared, it won't hurt a bit if you just relax," Momo said, spraying the dildo with some kind of lubricant before bringing the tip of it into Mina's opening. Teasing her slightly, the older girl rubbed the head against Mina's nub. Slow moan had managed to escape from her throat, though it roughly increases when Momo started to play with her clit. 

The first time Momo tried to enter the younger girl, she clenched her wall so tight that it was nearly impossible for Momo to penetrate. She withdrew the tip of the dildo and went back to slowly stroking her folds, trying to calm the younger girl down, "don't resist, just relax"

Their face was an inch close now, and Momo's eyes were dark and it was clouded with lust.

 

_fuck me instead._

 

Yearning for her touch, Mina couldn't tear her gaze off of her.

And there we go again; as if Momo could read her mind, her hand slowly roamed around her thigh, gently stroking and squeezing her knee lightly, "hey, relax - ok?" Momo smiled, burying her face to her nape then ghosting her ear, "if you really want to do this - you gotta relax,"

Mina bit her lip - eyes darting back to the machine as she let out a low steady breath, "o-okay,"

 

"let's try this again,"

 

The blonde had pushed the dildo back inside of her with one thrust. Cold. Was the first thing she noticed. It was slightly uncomfortable and less enjoyable compared to Momo's finger. Also, it hurts _a lot_. It felt like someone shoved a fucking knife into her pussy. _God,_ how the pain was surreal.

The thing slowly moved forward, slowly at first, thrusting inside of her, and then it thrust faster. The cold metal frame the was pressing against her warm flesh made her groaned and dug her nails into her palm. Momo wasn't standing beside her anymore - no, she was far away, standing near the door. 

Mina hated Momo at that moment. How unfazed her face look and how she still fully on clothed. She wanted to scream - not only because of the pain and pleasure blending in together - but also because she wanted to fuck Momo, so _fucking_ bad. 

And then all of the sudden, it withdrew from her, but only for a second before it quickly shoved itself back inside. Mina grunted, dark eyes popping, trying to adjust her hip to its minimum friction. Momo took that further and cranked the machine into the Japanese beauty without mercy. A slight harder thrust each time. It was pretty fast and rough and Mina was afraid how much she enjoyed it. Momo's eyes never leave her body in which somewhat turn her into a shaking mess, sending a signal to her body to reach orgasm within minutes. 

But the machine didn't stop pumping inside of her. Mina squeezed her hands into a fist and sucked the vanilla scented air, trying to focus back on the blonde girl's face. Moaning her name every now and then, seeing the other girl's face contorted and biting her own tongue to not touch her body. Little by little, there was no pain left and was replaced by pleasure. Momo move forward, she wasn't standing near the walls anymore, rather, was squatting down to meet Mina's eyes,

 

"Why are you so beautiful Minari? It's hard for me to deny my urges,"

 

"Momo - _ahhhh_ ," she breathed out heavily, "Momo… don't den _y_ ,"

 

Her eyes didn't leave the younger girl's, but her finger sleekly moved on top of the remote, turning the intensity of the machine.

 

It became slower, deeper stroke.

 

"This is _very_ wrong, Myoui," 

 

"Everything - _aahhh_ ," she tried to dump her sentences, resisting the pleasure to not moan, "everything in our life is wro..ong _g_ "

 

Momo only gave her a small nod. She loved the view. How glossy her lips were, forming a small thin line as she enjoyed the small ride and it would be a lie if Momo said she haven't been thinking to cupped those breast with her hands, "perhaps - we need to crank up the pace again?" 

Mina pushed her head forward, looking at Momo that was standing near the machine. She shuddered, her breasts started to jiggle, and she dropped her head as the thing shoved her down and pumping her faster. She squirmed, no place for her to rest her eyes. Mina tried to stable her breathing again and decided to close her eyes instead, imagining Momo's finger that went inside and out of her. 

Mina doesn't believe in god, though somehow she utters his name, in vain, hundreds of time over the coming days as her _master_ repeatedly use her body for her own show of impunity.

 

" _oh_ my god,"

 

…she moans with each of _the machine's_ thrusts.

 

The intensity of the experience was overwhelming, yet, she didn't ask the older girl to stop nor slow down. In fact, she doubts she could make any audible voice other than a very raspy moan. 

The first tingle of orgasm spread in her stomach, the younger girl couldn't hold back her moan - and it came as a low sniffled instead. A second orgasm followed, then a third, fourth and fifth - when finally, Momo pulled the machine out of her. Mina gasped as her juices ran down the inside of her thighs. She could feel how dry her throat was and she could feel another faint brush of the other girl's finger against her inner thigh.

 

_Cheeky, Hirai._

 

With a swift motion, Momo un-cuffed the girl and asked her to get dress, 

"Meet me in the living room when you're ready,"

 

Mina closed her eyes for a second, trying to comprehend on the event that had just passed. Her inner thigh hurts a little and she wondered if she could even walk properly after this. It felt like there was a huge bruise around her groin and ass area but she got dress anyway and walk slowly towards the door. After what it felt like an eternity, she finally reached the living room, where Momo had stood still with some guy beside her.

 

"My driver will send you back,"

 

Mina weakly nodded.

 

"And oh, Myoui, it's not too late to back out,"

 

She said without turning around and disappeared once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She tosses her body to the couch in her living room. She should shower first, or maybe eat her dinner, but no - she chose to pull out the contract from her bag and read it straight away.

Her heads spin. A lot of words she did not recognise. Would oxford dictionary contain such verbs and adjectives or does she have to shamelessly google all the fucked up words that are in the contract?

Well, lucky her - Hirai apparently already prepared and dedicated the next few pages - chapters - fucken book with the glossary. She swiftly flicked through the new vocabulary, then back to the contract itself

Skipping the few chapters - where it only explain boring details such as names, location, salary etc etc - Mina settled her curiosity on chapter three. It looks more like a questionnaire ripped out some perverted magazine. So Mina grabbed her pen and start answering.

 

 

> (4) describe favourite fantasy "place" sub would like to play using below list (circle all that apply or fill out below own ideal place(s))

 

Mina literarily circled every everything and she moved on the next question easily, feeling proud of herself. She stopped on question six, where the question asked about bondage.

  * _hand in front_
  * _ankles_
  * _knees_
  * _elbows_



_._

_._

_._

_._

The topic itself occupy two pages of the a4 paper. Single space, with a regular font size of 12. She might have missed out on the first chapter of the contract where it clearly stated that they won't be making skin-to-skin contact, and then Mina remembered that Momo did say that they weren't gonna fuck. Disappointment washed her like a storm in January evening. But the roller coaster of disappointment hasn't reached its peak yet. As she slumbers into her deep thought, another fucken _contract_ in her life decided to drop in her head. 

 

 

> _"one cannot possess a high position in the syndicate if he/she is married to another person in the syndicate that have a higher ranking than themselves."_

 

To simply put…. the big 3 cannot be married to each other.

Between Sana, Mina, and Momo…. it was obvious who will most likely break the goddamn rule and Mina knows that they will never give her brother the company. So it's either she burdens herself with the contract - or… or she finds a loophole.

 

Like….

 

whether Hirai Momo has a sibling or not.

 

Myoui Mina was smart, but Minatozaki Sana was smarter.

 

"Hey Sana!" Mina greet her best friend gleefully over the phone,

 

"Hey Mina, what's up?"

 

"So…" she scratched her throat, should she just cut straight to the point? or make a little talk first?

 

"What's wrong Myoui?"

 

"Ehehehe nothing, I was just calling my best friend,"

 

"Mina it's fucking 2 am, what do you want?"

 

"Rude,"

 

"You're the one who called at 2 fucking am,"

 

"Ok I'm sorry - but really, can't I talk to my best friend in the world? I miss you,"

 

Sana grunt, "yeah I'm fine - I'm just trying to find a good article for my next project. Gosh, I wish I have a sibling that could help me out with it-"

 

"-speaking of sibling" Mina cut her off, seeing the perfect opportunity, "does Momo have one?"

 

" _oh,"_

 

Mina did not like Minatozaki Sana's tone at all.

 

"Is that why you called?" Sana chuckled darkly, "hah you should've told me earlier - hold on,"

 

Mina could hear her friend tapping her keyboard furiously on the other line, "she does… but like half sibling, why?"

 

"Can she take over the syndicate replacing Momo?"

 

"Well - I mean, she could. But only under special circumstances like death or something,"

 

Mina nodded, " _cool,_ alright - goodnight Sana~"

 

"Why?"

 

"Just wondering~"

 

"You don't just won-"

 

"GOOD NIGHT SANA,"

 

"MYOUI MINA DON'T YOU DA-"

 

-and Mina hung up. 

 

So Mina could have Momo for herself without being bound by anything if she wants too. But how the fuck can she even convince the older girl to fall for her? Mina thought about tossing the contract away and presume to chase her the old and traditional way. 

But Mina was impatient and Mina was thirsty.

So she presumed to read and sign the contract instead.

 

 

 

> **Myoui Mina [3:02 am]:**
> 
> So when can we meet and discuss?

 

 

 

> **Hirai Momo [6:05 am]:**
> 
> The end of the week, 6 pm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

` **2 days before the contract meeting.** `

 

Dancing academy.

 

Always, at K-Art's dancing building where Mina could meet and talk to Momo freely without looking so desperate.

They had a little chit chat and decided to grab some food afterwards. After a good round of cheeseburgers and light conversation, Momo shot her with a look that she did not like at all, "I gotta go, business matter," 

 

"Do you really have to go?" Mina pout, attempting to hold the girl to stay with her,

 

"Is that a real question?"

 

Mina hesitant at first but decided to just not filter her thought, "Just be safe, okay?"

 

Momo laughed, "will do,"

 

Mina just wished that they weren't part of this that they were just a normal young adult with a normal family. Not wanting to come out as a stalker, Mina just waved the older girl goodbye……

…..and proceed to text Sana about Hirai's agenda. Ignoring the recommendation of her best friend to stay away from her, Mina launched herself to the arcade (because apparently, 100 layers down below or whatever - there's was a dungeon and lairs where all the illegal activities were happening).

 Mina wasn't fond of small talk. She had to pretend to be in trance for Nayeon to leave her alone. Her whole body was resting against the motorcycle-game-machine-thing when suddenly a lot of big and tall muscular guys came out from some dark corner of the room. She shuffled herself back to some shooting game (ok, it's time crisis - because Mina wasn't keen to play house of the dead) and waited for a certain blonde girl. 

Momo was the last person to came out of the dungeon and Mina didn't have to look to know that Momo was walking towards her, 

"Why are you here?"

 

_rude._

 

Eyes still glued to the screen Mina answered calmly, "playing time crisis, what about you?"

 

Momo just sighs, "did Sana tell you where my about?"

 

"I'm only here to play time crisis, Hirai."

 

Momo looked over the younger girl's shoulder and watched her missed a few shots, "you're good,"

 

"I know," Mina said nonchalantly (though inside she was a shaking mess - Momo _had_ to be so near to her, dammit!)

 

"You sure you're only here to play time crisis?"

 

"Yeap. Our encounter could be coincidence, I would say. But then again, isn't it a good thing that a highly skilled shooter is here with you? Maybe you could use some extra protection,"

 

Momo let a little laugh out, "don't worry, I'm fine and will always be, you don't have to worry,"

 

Mina didn't even try to hide her blush and point the gun towards the older girl instead, " _uh,_ excuse you - I wasn't worried,"

 

"You're not a good liar, Myoui."

 

"I mean…." she paused, looking around - trying to calm her erratic heartbeat down, "-if you die, I die."

 

Momo scoffed, "this isn't titanic bullshit,"

 

"Did you forget? you're technically me and Sana's bodyguard," Mina tapped Momo's forehead,

 

"Of course I remember," she paused, "but not now, not until we are officially taken over the syndicate anyway,"

 

Momo look back at the screen and Mina definitely didn't like the smirk on the blonde's girl face,

"What!?

 

With a single swift movement, Momo grabbed the younger girl's waist and turn Mina back to face the screen. She closed the gap between them - hell, Mina could actually feel her breast pressed against her back and their hand interwind, "honestly, you can't protect me with that kind of score, let me show you how it's done,"

In that moment Mina thought that things could actually work between them. Mina couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that Momo's hot breath ghosting behind her ear. _Gosh,_ her body was so warm - she felt like stripping down naked….. and dragged the older girl down with her. Devouring her lips. To wander around the plane of her stomach.

Yep. 

Mina didn't give a flying fuck about the game in front of her, her hands were on autopilot - following Momo's movement.

Mina wanted that moment to last forever. But the world was probably tripping on acid and decide to cockblock her moment with a loud cough. With the sound of coughing getting louder…. and… heavier…. Momo decides to detach her body from Mina.

Right then, Mina internally cursed and she swore to punch the cockblocker in the face later.

 

"No PDA please," the voice glared behind them,

 

Momo just scoffed, "I own this place,"

 

"Not entirely, Sherlock,"

 

Momo nodded and laughed lightly, "sometimes I forgot that you co-own this," though her face turned darker when the girl approached her. Momo met her halfway and stretch her arm, but before she could reach the other girl, she had swatted Momo's hand away.

 

"Why are you still wearing that!?" Momo had pointed out to the necklace that was dangling around her neck.

 

She tucked it inside her shirt instead, "none of your business,"

 

Somehow that triggered her, Momo was furious - frustrated and she couldn't help herself but grabbed Nayeon's collar and pushed her until her back touched one of the gaming machines,

 

"I don't fucken care if you own this goddamn place more than I do but I have the fucken rights-"

 

but before she could finish Mina just grab Momo and shoot her with an apologetic look.

 

 

 

 

Walking down few blocks to calm the blonde girl down, they decided to head to some ice cream parlour. Whilst walking in silence, Mina couldn't think of anything else other than…… Nayeon. What was the history between them? Where they best friends? Lovers? Or just enemy in general? It would make sense if they hated each other guts (because, duh - Nayeon was studying criminology - and it's no secret that her whole family was working in law enforcement). But then Mina thought to the little pendant that was dangling around her neck. Mina wasn't sure what it was, but part of it was sky blue and the other was dull gray - like it resembled of a bullet.So maybe they were a lover in the past. Maybe Momo got hurt so bad by her that she begin to boycott relationship and start the whole fucking contract thing. Mina was fuming with anger. But it submerged slowly when her eyes drop another gaze to Momo. Her skin looks slightly tanner under the sun, her almond eyes - god even though it was burning with hatred - it was so beautiful. Mina doesn't have to be naked to feel vulnerable when Momo is looking her. It was just somethingabout her eyes that made Mina fall for the girl all over again.

 

"Hey… you ok?" Mina finally broke the silent,

 

Momo hands were still tucked inside of her jeans pocket, face contorting as if she was about to murder someone. Mina could see it all in her eyes… the hatred…. it's burning widely and oddly, _passionately._

 

"Hey…." her voice became softer and gently forced the blonde girl to face her, "hey…. Momo….." something inside kicked her and she pulled the older girl closer - Mina didn't even know what she was doing, until finally - their lips touched. To her surprise, Momo reciprocate. Cupping the younger girl's face, Momo gently part her lips and kissed her deeper. 

 

They weren't making out. It wasn't a brief kiss either. It was…. something else.

 

Momo was the first one to break their contact. 

 

"Yeah, am now," Momo said, pulling a little smile from the corner of her face,

 

 

 

 

 

 

"New York Cheesecake for an ice cream?"

 

"What!? It's nice…"

 

Mina just grinned widely and shook her head. It amazes her how Momo's mood can change drastically after being bribed with food. Actually, it amazes her (somehow) how her personality could be literarily hot and cold in general. Scratch that, Mina was just whipped by Hirai Momo in general. Mina leans against the railing that stretched out along the Han River, enduring another silence between them. She occasionally stole a glance to the girl beside her, sticking her tongue out to lick the ice cream as the wind blew her hair out. 

 

_God, she's gorgeous._

 

Her ice cream was soon forgotten and she couldn't make any excuse to admire anything else other than the girl beside her. Forget about the blinking lights above her or the gently rocking waves in front of her. The sound of people hustling was soon drowning and replaced by Hirai's little hum. When Momo caught her starring, Mina didn't even look away - instead, she asked her (she know she should leave her alone, but she couldn't),

 

"What was that all about?"

 

"Nothing," Momo murmured,

 

Mina knows not to push her button. But Mina was stubborn and Mina was curious, "does she really own the place?"

 

Momo shook her head, "No, I d- well, uh, we do,"

 

"And she works there as well?"

 

"Yeah…. she does,"

 

"I don't understand?"

 

Momo smoke on nothing but the evening air, looking up to the stars that were well hidden by the dark clouds (-or pollution) before finally replying "You don't have to,"

"Ok," she mentally high-five herself with a chair. Tentatively, Mina picked up that she should _really_ stop pushing her and respect the older girl's privacy. After all… if she can't dig it out directly, she could always ask Sana. 

But then again, Momo _somehow_ could read the younger girl's mind.

"Don't," Momo shook her head, "don't ask Sana my history with Nayeon, ok? Promise me you won't dig it out?" Momo reached out for her hand, squeezing it softly. Mina breath hitched as another unfamiliar feeling spread against her chest. She didn't say anything but managed to nod slowly.

After a while, they parted their way. Mina had driven back to the city centre and decided to grabbed some good burgers with Sana. Mina had ordered the classic double cheeseburger with fries and milkshake while Sana… well, Sana still hasn't decided what she wants. It was either the _chilli addict_ burger or the hot girl sitting a couple of tables away from them. 

 

"Sana… she's a cop… stop flirting with her,"

 

"I don't care if she's a cop, she can handcuff me in her bed for all I care," as she winked towards the girl's direction,

 

"Kinky," Mina said nonchalantly. Feeling apathetic towards her best friend's flirty behaviour, she decided to stuffed her face with the double cheeseburger instead, spilling a little ketchup on the table in the process.

 

"Shut up," Sana nudged her friend lightly, "you're the one who's falling for lord of kink,"

 

Mina just rolled her eyes. Though she can't deny that it was…. true. She didn't have any witty comeback either so she just shut her lips tightly.

 

"She's not that bad," she whispered, "she can be gentle actually,"

 

"What do you mea- DID YOU GUYS," _fuck_ Sana didn't have to continue for Mina to understand,

 

 _no_  Mina mouthed, shushing the spastic girl in front of her before continuing, "we just kissed," _and she watched me being fuck, but we didn't fuck but you know whatever_ , "we just kissed once,"

 

" **kissed her once**[?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986566) should've done it **twice to keep the night on**[,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986566)"

 

Mina shook her head, "yeah about that…. you remember about the fucking contract thing?"

 

"Don't tell me…."

 

"I mean, I'm supposed to meet her at the end of the week to settle the paperwork but-" she bit her lips, "I **_think_** I'm in love with her,"

 

"MINA YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she threw her hands up in the air, "I'm pretty shaky about the contract since I don't know what's in it - correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not supposed to have any emotional attachment to her, am I right or am I right?"

 

"Yeah. What should I do?" Mina bit her lips harder, putting back her cheeseburger down on her plate, "should I sign it and suppress my feelings for her or should I not sign it and…. face the possibility of rejection?"

 

"How would you know she would reject you? Did she kiss you back?"

 

Mina nodded. 

 

"Well then, we know that she's attracted to you on some level so just pursue her the old fashion way and forget about the paper," 

 

"Didn't you say before that she doesn't do relationship?"

 

"That's true……" Sana chew the stolen fries lightly, "you know what Mina? Plan b: just move on altogether because she's fucked up,"

 

"No, I'll find away," 

 

Seeing how stern her best friend was, Sana just shook her head and hoped for the best. She finally understood why Mina asked her whether Momo had a sibling or not. It was dangerous to fall for someone within the big three - actually, it was not advisable to do so. But then again, they were all humans and Sana knew how the Hirai was. At the end of the day, love will win. If Mina could just.... not be an idiot and pursue Momo through another route, they could all end up happy. She knew how much **Mina hate bets** , but if they were to bet in her friend's current situation, Sana knew she would win easily. 

 

If only Sana could **slap her if she's wrong**.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

` **The day of the contract meeting.**`  

 

 

 

> **Momo [12:01 am]:**
> 
> Meet me at six pm sharp at my penthouse.

 

Mina groaned as the notification form her phone woke her up. She tosses her phone back to her drawer and she dug herself back into sleep. _Gotta get that beauty sleep before the big day._  

The day went as a blur. 

Mina didn't exactly know why she showed up with her best dress, her best makeup, and her best attitude. She didn't know why it took her an extra 2 hours just to get ready, tearing her most expensive body scrub and shampoo in the process. Hell, she didn't even know why she sprayed an entire sea of cologne even after that intese scrubing. It was JUST another day with Hirai Momo. 

Technically, Mina was richer than her but somehow her penthouse was more….. _stunning_ and definitely classier. This time there was no guards - no chauffeur - no maids - no one ushered her to Momo's block. They were literarily left alone and Mina was greeted by Momo in front of the door. Instead of a smile, Momo frowned.

 

"Are you sure about this?" she sighed heavily,

 

Mina looked at her sternly, "for the thousand times, very".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never read 50 shades or any other bdsm-contract-kind of story shit before,,,, actually, this is literarily the first time I'm writing a smut, so bear with me.
> 
> anyway- sorry I had to cut it there again (because otherwise I won't be updating until the next century). I hope you enjoy it before I disappear again (exam+assignment month is coming at a speed of light, so pray for me please)
> 
> have a nice day!


	6. drugs

Mina was naked and she was lying flat on her stomach on some cold hardwood floor. It was dark and it smells like someone had just committed a mass murder. She shivered. She had no memory whatsoever prior to this, though she could recall some fragments of the night. But it doesn't justify her situation. Hell, never in her right mind she would ever comply to be presently nude in such cold dark room. She tried to move but she couldn't, a loud _thud_ greet her when she tried to stood up - forcing her body to fall back onto the floor.  
  
She should've know. She should've known that the day will come eventually: someone would kidnap her, torture her, maybe even _rape_ her before dialing her parents number in exchange for ransom (or other things, like _power_ ). Her wrist hurts and it somewhat restrained her movement. That was probably the reason why she couldn't get up - that she was forced to press her body against the dusty old floor - with her upper limb tied up onto some pole. Maybe the maniac had sprayed some gas that made her eyes a little bit teary or maybe it was just her commonsense telling her that her death was near. While she tried to regain her composure, she heard heavy footsteps coming closer. Mina could feel the hand ghosting against her skin - it was smooth and warm and suddenly she felt cold. Her vision might be temporarily gone but she could feel an ice being scrapped against her skin. The tiny cube skate off passed her slit - and forcefully shoved into her. She moaned as the sensation of frozen surface begin to melt inside of her. Soon after that, something was drawn closer to her lower region. It had the same creaking noise and cold metal plate from the day she had to visit Momo for a specific contract.  
  
Then there was a whisper - came out too vocal, a little hoarse.  
  
"Count to ten, backwards," she said from the distant, merely an echo.  
  
"10...." the rubber hit her lower region, "9…" the tip shoved into her, it was dry and she wasn't lubricated properly, so she muffled a little cry out, "9...." the thing went an inch deeper, "e...eight..." a little deeper, "ss-seven..." it twitched upwards, "six..." it started to move in and out of her, "five...." something were added alongside the thrust… brushing inside of her… vibrating, "four..." the pace quicken, "three," it pulled out just when the tip of the dildo barely went out from her-  
  
"two one," the voiced impatiently echoed at the same time the machine rammed back into her, harder deeper and quicker.  
  
Mina could feel her wall clenching - hugging the whole length and lubricating it with all her slippery juice, generously and purposefully - to enable the machine to slide smoothly. Soon she was lost in the ecstasy.  
  
There was an instrumental music, smooth adagio electronic sounding that buzz throughout the room. If she had to paint the beats in colour, she would choose it something warm - like blue. The colour brings peace - yet sadness. And when she closed her eyes, at that very moment - all she could see was Momo's grim face, painted in black with dull tombstones surrounding her.  
  
Ah,  
  
She remembered.  
  
_They were drinking._  
  
Momo literally flushed down gallons of toxic into her system and Mina didn't try to stop her - but instead, she ignite a spark that soon will lead into a conflagration.  
  
That's when a ray of light flickered into her eyes.  
  
  
Momo.  
  
  
Her face illuminated in the darkness, showing her puffy red eyes.  
  
Inch by inch, she lean closer - tongue poking into the younger girl's mouth, transferring something in the process. It tasted strong lingering bitter-sour cross that soon diluted into euphoria. Her mouth was numb but something inside of her had been awakened.  
  
In the dark, Mina could see that Momo was smiling.  
  
But she knew that she wasn't happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confused? yeah, me too (but i swear it will make sense).
> 
> i was on the plane when i wrote this / got sidetrack from reading my lecture notes lol anyway i'll be back with a real update soon :)  
> (((dont trust me when i said "soon")))


End file.
